mushmootflyfffandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
So you've decided to play Mushmoot FlyFF! Congratulations! This basic Beginner's Guide is a good starting point for making enough cash to build your characters for the more advanced gameplay features. Don't Worry About Anything First. Just Level. In Mushmoot, since EXP is so high, leveling is very fast. With the 5 Event Amps you receive on your first login, you can level to Master (possibly to 130) with those alone. Don't stop to buy NPC items, buy new armor or weapons, or upgrade anything. Don't pause to try to collect money or shop. Just level, level, level! Once you're at 121 (or 130), that's a good level to stop and focus on your characters. Where Can I Get Buffs? The Buff Pang in every town has 24 hour all maximum level buffs. The Buff Pang will buff all levels, not capped at level 60 players. What is A Party and How Does it Help Me? Parties are groups of 2 to 8 players that are lead by a Party Leader. Being in a party often means you will gain more experience points per kill than you would alone. However, to reap the full benefits of being in a party, the party should have 8 players and you should have a partner. Therefore, try to get in a full party and have a partner. Parties also have a set of party skills you can read about more on the party page. Where Do I Level? *Level 1-15: Kill an Aibatt *Level 15-45: Saint Morning *Level 45-65: Darkon 1 *Level 65-115: Darkon 3 or Azria *Level 115-120: Forsaken Tower B5 *Repeat for 60M-121H *Level 121H-130L: Traseia *Level 130L-140L: Elluin *Level 140L-150L: Bahara Desert *Level 150L-200L: Surda Quick Money Till Level 130 One of the easiest ways to get petty cash around these levels is AOEing Mammoths in Azria. If you're alone, you'll get 1m - 2m penya drops per mob. If you aoe 40 mobs, that could be 40 - 60m per AOE cluster. In an hour, you could make 300mil. Every partner you're with gets half of your money. So if there's 2 of you, you'll get 500k to 1m penya drops; if there's 3, the penya is split 3 ways. It's best to AOE alone. 1v1 killing is also a good method to get penya but only if you have high damage that can be dealt out quickly. Quick Quest Items Till Level 130 This is the same principle as with the Penya: Mammoths drop slews of Blue Crystals. From one AOE cluster, you could get 20 - 60 Blue Crystals. Monsters in the Tower drop more Cards and Gear; but the Mammoths drop more Penya and Quest Items. How to Get Sunstones and Moonstones Monsters in the Tower on level B5 drop Moonstones and Sunstones decently. Moonstones are rarer, but with or without party skills, AOEing these monsters will give you Suns and Moons in no time. How to Get A/7% Cards The Card Master in Flaris has a decent conversion rate. For every 50 B or 4% cards, you may get an A or 7% card. Monsters in the Tower drop a decent amount of cards. In a few hours you could have some good cards if you have party skills.'' It's advised not to buy 7% or A cards since it's not difficult to farm them.'' Farming 4%/B Cards No matter what level you are, the level 60 monsters in the Tower drop cards at a decent rate. At a higher level, you will kill them very fast, therefore farming them at a fast speed. What to Upgrade First Since you're in the process of improving your characters, you'll want to upgrade as cheaply as possible. here's a list of considerations: #If your best set is 105 before the 125 set, upgrade the set to +3 and 4/4 it with 4% cards. Don't spend much time or money on it. Focus on saving for your best set. ##If 105 is the absolute best set for your class period (like STR/CRIT BP possibly), upgrade it to +10 and 4/4 it with 7% cards as soon as you can. #For classes with shields, upgrade your shield to +8 and 4/4 with B cards. Focus on +10 and A cards for it after you've upgraded your jewels. #Upgrade your jewels. Even if they're not champs or another set of that caliber, you need decent jewels to run the dungeons to get the better jewel sets. Quick Money After 130 Monsters in Surda drop 2 - 3mil Penya. Aoeing these mobs for an hour or so does the same as in Azria, only with a bit more money. Category:Guide